Tamashii
is the ending theme of the second movie of the Washio Sumi's Chapter trilogy. The song is performed by Yumiri Hanamori (voice actor for Minowa Gin). Track Listing *Tamashii *Tomodachi *Tamashii Music Video Ending Lyrics Romaji= Nan no tame Umarete kita ka nante Kitto saigomade mō wakaranai kamo shirenaideshou Moshimo Moshimo Mirai no kimi ga naku to shite mo Potsuri Potsuri Furikaerazu ikudarou na Ibitsudatta Togatta ishikoro korogari Ame ni utare Chīsaku maruku natta Matanette Kimi o mite sō tsubuyaite Ashita e no michishirube o tadotte aruita Mienakute mo Kikoenakute mo Soredemo Soredemo kanji rareru yōna nukumori o Kitto hito wa shiawase to yobu yo Nande ka na Sayonara no toki wa kuru Ano hi Iki o shinai kotori o kakaete furueta Marude Marude Saisho kara sōdatta yō ni Sotto Sotto Yawarakai hane Kaze ni yureta Tsukiakari pōtto ukande nijinde ku Tobitobi no kioku wa sora ni tadayou Matanette kimi mo mata itta ki ga shite Oboro-gena eien demo shinjite i rareta Tōkute mo todokanakute mo Koko kara Koko kara okuri tsudzukeruyo Namida o kakushita kimi e kimi e no tayori o Kono tamashī ni kizama reta no wa Itai hodo shimi komu shiawasede Owari o mita toki Jibun ni owari ga kuru to dare mo omowanakatta Matanette Kimi o mite sō tsubuyaite Ashita e no michishirube o tadotte aruita Mienakute mo Kikoenakute mo Soredemo Soredemo kanji rareru yo Kimi ga kureta fukai nukumori o Matanette kimi mo mata itta ki ga shite Oboro-gena eien demo shinjite i rareta Tōkute mo todokanakute mo Koko kara Koko kara okuri tsudzukeruyo Namida o kakushita kimi e kimi e no tayori o Daijōbu Sabishiku natta toki wa Hitomi o tojireba sugu kimi ni ai ni ikukara |-| Kanji= なんのため　 まれてきたかなんて きっと までもう からないかもしれないでしょう もしも　もしも　 の が くとしても ぽつり　ぽつり　 り らず くだろうな だった　 った ころ がり に たれ　 さく くなった またねって　 を てそう いて への しるべを って いた えなくても　 こえなくても それでも　それでも じられるような もりを きっと はしあわせと ぶよ なんでかな　さよならの はくる あの 　 をしない を えて えた まるで　まるで　 からそうだったように そっと　そっと　 らかい 　 に れた かりぽうっと かんで んでく び びの は に う またねって もまた った がして おぼろげな でも じていられた くても　 かなくても ここから　ここから り けるよ を した　 へ　 への りを このたましいに まれたのは いほど み むしあわせで わりを たとき に わりがくると も わなかった またねって　 を てそう いて への しるべを って いた えなくても　 こえなくても それでも　それでも じられるよ がくれた い もりを またねって もまた った がして おぼろげな でも じていられた くても　 かなくても ここから　ここから り けるよ を した　 へ　 への りを 　さみしくなった は を じればすぐ に いに くから |-| English= I wonder for what reason I was born I think I'll never get to know until the very end And even if, even if, the future you cries Shedding, shedding tears - I'll go ahead without looking back As they rolled around and were struck by the rain The once crooked, pointy pebbles became small and round I whispered "see you again" while I looked at you And walked down the path to tomorrow Even if it can't be seen, even if it can't be heard Even then, even then, people can feel this warmth And they will surely come to call it happiness Why is it time for a farewell to come? I held my breath, trembling while hugging myself like a little bird As if, as if, it was meant to be that way from the beginning Softly, softly, like a feather shaken by the wind Floating and bleeding under the moonlight Reminiscing of jumping and drifting through the clouds I feel like you said "see you again" back to me It might take an eternity, but I was able to believe it Even if I'm far away, even if it doesn't reach you From now on, from now on I'll keep letting you hear from me You, you who has hidden your tears What is etched into this spirit Is happiness, so much that it hurts But when we saw the end None of us would have thought that is would be the end of me I whispered "see you again" while I looked at you And walked down the path to tomorrow Even if it can't be seen, even if it can't be heard Even then, even then, I can feel it This familiar warmth that you gave me I feel like you said "see you again" back to me It might take an eternity, but I was able to believe it Even if I'm far away, even if it doesn't reach you From now on, from now on I'll keep letting you hear from me You, you who has hidden your tears It's alright, if you're ever lonely Just close your eyes and I'll be right there for you Navigation Category:Music